Gak jadi makan deh!
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Anak Rikkai merayakan kemenangan mereka di semi final. Mereka merayakannya di rumah Yukimura. Tapi kenapa ya kok mereka malah gak jadi makan?


Untuk merayakan kemenangan Rikkai di semifinal melawan Nagoya Seitoku, Anak-anak Rikkai makan bersama di Rumah Mura Buchou. Selain ada makanan yang dihidangkan Mura Buchou, Bunta pun ikut menyumbangkan cake. Di meja makan sudah disediakan beberapa macam makanan, seperti Pizza, Omelette, kentang goreng, daging ham, ayam goreng, puding, berbagai macam buah-buahan dan masih banyak lagi.

Bunta : (mencium aroma hidangan masakan yang ada di atas meja) Hmm..yummy. Semua makanan ini aku suka. Ayo semuanya makan! Gak usah malu-malu (sambil menyantap pizza).

Yukimura : Seharusnya kan aku yang bilang kayak gitu.

Akaya : Dasar nih! Marui-senpai nggak tahu malu. Padahal kalah di semi final.

Bunta : Heh, enak aja. Jackal tuh kurang serius mainnya.

Jackal : Loh? Kok aku…

Sanada : (memutus omongan Jackal) Hush, hush, udah gak usah bicarain kekalahan. Yang penting di Final nanti kita harus lebih kuat.

Renji : Kamu ini Sanada. Kayak mau usir kucing aja.

Sanada : Diam kamu!

Yukimura : Tapi sayang ya, lawan kita di final nanti Seigaku, yang kemampuannya jauh sekali dibanding kemampuan kita.

Niou : Tapi Mura buchou, gitu-gitu Sanada kalah loh sama bocah kelas satu dari Seigaku itu.

Sanada : (langsung keselek) Uhuk…Uhuk…

Yukimura : Loh, loh, kamu kenapa Sanada? (nepuk-nepuk punggungnya Sanada). Mbok! Mbok! (teriak-teriak).

Seseorang pun datang.

Mbok : Ada apa toh, den? Teriak-teriak aja. Ganggu nih! Lagi enak-enaknya main game online juga.

Yagyu : (dalem hati) Nih orang niat kerja gak sih?

Yukimura : Ambilin air putih dong!

Mbok : Berapa banyak, den?

Yukimura : Segentong. Ya segelaslah. Gimana sih?

Orang itu pun berlari dan kembali dengan susah payah sambil mengangkat gentong yang berisi air.

Yukimura : Aduh! Gimana sehh?! Segelas! Bukan segentong!

Mbok : Loh! Tadi katanya segentong! Yang jelas dong nyuruhnya! (malah marah-marah gak jelas).

Bunta : Udah Mura buchou. Aku aja yang ngambilin (sambil makan ayam gorengnya).

Yukimura : Makasih ya, Bunta (senyum-senyum ke Bunta).

Bunta : Iya! Aku baik kan. (nengok ke Jackal) Jackal ambilin segelas air dong!

Jackal : Kenapa harus aku?

Bunta : Kenapa? Kamu gak mau mengambilkannya untukku?

Jackal : Iya deh. Aku ambilin (dengan terpaksa).

Setelah Sanada meminum segelas air yang dikasih Jackal.

Sanada : Hah…Lega rasanya. (memandang ke Niou) Heh, lu itu kalau ngomong jangan makan hati dong!

Niou : Maap…Maap…

Renji : Tauk nih! Kalau lu makan hati Sanada kan Sanada bisa bener-bener mati.

Sanada : Heh, tukang merem. Udah aku bilang kamu diem aja.

Tiba-tiba aja ada suara dering telepon. Tililit….Tililit….Tililit…Tililit….Tililit…

Sanada : Suara handphone siapa sih? Berisik tauk! Angkat dong!!

Renji : Maaf Sanada, itu bunyi HPku. Tapi kalau aku angkat, tadi kan kata kamu aku suruh diem. Jadi aku gak bisa ngomong dong. Gimana dong?

Sanada : Hehhhh…!!! Cepet angkat!!! (menahan marah).

Renji : (mengangkat telepon) Halo, Oh gitu. Kita juga kok. Kau tidak perlu memberitahukannya. Ya, kita berjuang bersama-sama ya. Ya udah ya. Yuk! Good bye! Muah! (mematikan handphonenya).

Yagyu : Siapa, Nji?

Renji : Sadaharu.

Jackal : Untuk apa dia menelpon?

Renji : Ah, dia Cuma memberitahu kalo anak-anak Seigaku lebih kuat daripada di Final Kanto dulu. Makanya kita jangan meremehkan mereka.

Bunta : Cih… gak penting! (sambil melahap cake yang dibawanya).

Sanada : Udah… Jangan rebut-ribut!

Akaya : Hehehe… Hari ini Fukubuchou Sanada lebih sering marah-marah ya. Nanti cepet tua loh.

Sanada : (langsung melotot ke Akaya).

Akaya : Eh anu… itu maksudku….

Yukimura : Sudahlah Sanada. Bener kok kata Akaya. Makanya sering senyum kayak aku gini dong!

Sanada : (dalem hati) Hih, aku sih mendingan kayak gini daripada senyam-senyum gak jelas dan akhirnya bikin orang merinding.

Yukimura : Sepertinya ada yang ingin kau katakana, Sanada?

Sanada : Ah, tidak.

Hening…

Sanada : Oh iya Yukimura…

Yukimura : Ada apa?

Sanada : Berhati-hatilah dengan bocah kelas satu di Seigaku itu.

Yukimura : Emang kenapa?  
Sanada : Bocah itu sangat berbahaya.

Yukimura : Oh ya?

Bunta : Bahaya gimana? Bisa ngabisin jatah makan kita ya? (sambil melahap donat).

Jackal : Bukan. Walaupun tubuhnya kecil, dia mempunyai kekuatan yang hebat.

Niou : Apalagi Sanada yang segitu kuatnya bisa dikalahin sama tuh bocah.

Sanada : ARGHH!!! UDAH!!! Kamu gak usah ungkit-ungkit masalah itu lagi.

Renji : Tidak.

Semua menengok ke Renji.

Renji : Bukan hanya bocah kelas satu itu saja yang berbahaya. Tetapi semuanya juga harus diwaspadai.

Yagyu : Maksudmu anggota Seigaku yang lainnya juga kuat-kuat ya?

Renji : Begitulah . Tezuka sang kapten, Fuji yang dijuluki jenius, Kikumaru yang jago akrobatik dan anggota lainnya juga sangat kuat.

Semua anggota regular Rikkai pun terdiam.

Beberapa saat kemudian….

Yukimura : Sudahlah. Sekuat apa pun mereka, jika kita bertanding dengan seluruh kemampuan kita, itu semua akan menjadi hal yang menyenangkan, bukan?

Sanada : Benar juga katamu, Yukimura.

Yukimura pun tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Sanada : Ayo semuanya, kita bertanding dengan seluruh kekuatan kita!

Semua : Ya!!!!

Akaya : Eh, by the way…

Renji : Loh, kamu bisa ngomong Inggris toh.

Akaya : Apaan sih, pai? Gue kan begok-begok amet.

Yagyu : Emang tadi kamu mau ngomong apa?

Akaya : Aku laper nih! Dari tadi kan belom makan. Kita ngomong terus sih.

Niou : Hmm… benar juga ya. Sedari tadi aku cuma minum jus doang nih.

Sanada : Ya sudah semuanya, ayo kita makan dulu!

Dan ketika anak-anak Rikkai melihat ke meja makan. Tara!!! Mereka melihat meja makan yang berantakan, penuh sisa makanan yang berceceran dan piring-piring yang sudah kosong melompong. Mereka semua pun melihat ke arah biang keladi dari kejadian itu yang sekarang sedang menyantap satu sendok puding terakhirnya.

Bunta : Hmm… Enak! (ngeliatin ke arah yang lain). Loh, loh, kenapa ngeliatin aku gitu.

Akaya : Iya, Marui-senpai sih enak. Tapi mikirin kita juga dong. Secara, kita kan pada belom makan sama sekali.

Bunta : Oh ya? Tapi tadi aku ngeliat Jackal makan Pizza kok.

Jackal : Cuma satu potong kok! (dah panik duluan).

Niou : Kamu masih mending dah makan pizza satu potong. Aku cuma minum jus doing tauk!

Sanada : Sama aku juga, cuna ditambah segelas air putih aja. Tuh juga gara-gara kamu.

Yukimura : Stop! Stop! Stop! Kalian sih masih mending sempet minum jus. Aku aja tua rumahnya gak dapet apa-apa sama sekali. Jus apel jatahku di minum Bunta tuh (nunjuk ke salah satu gelas yang ada di samping Bunta).

Diantara keributan mereka, terdengar dering Handphone lagi. Deringnya lagu dangdut pula.

Sanada : Renji, angkat dong! Berisik nih!

Renji : Tapi itu bukan HPku kok yang bunyi.

Bunta : Heh? Itu sih bunyi HPku.

Dengan pandangan sinis anak-anak Rikkai, Bunta mengangkat teleponnya.

Bunta : Halo! Oh jadi toh hari ini. Aku ikut dong! Aku lagi di rumah temen nih. Aku pulang deh. Ya udah ya! Daa…(menutup teleponnya).

Masih dengan pandangan sinis anak-anak Rikkai.

Bunta : Eh Mura buchou, makasih ya undangan makannya! Maaf ya aku gak bias lanjutin makan lagi. Aku harus pulang dulu nih! Aku lupa kalo ayahku dapet undangan makan di restoran hotel berbintang. Aku mau ikut ke sana. Ya udah ya semuanya, daa…daa…bye…bye…(melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan menuju ke luar rumah Yukimura dan juga dengan pandangan sinis anak-anak Rikkai).

Setelah Bunta pergi…

Niou : Pergi lu sonoh yang jaoh!

Akaya : Gak usah balik lagi!

Semua menghela napas panjang melihat meja makan yang kotor dan berantakan yang sudah siap untuk dibersihkan. Dan akhirnya mereka semua membersihkan meja makan dan dengan perut yang kelaparan.

~ THE END ~


End file.
